The Spells of Darkness
by Killercloud
Summary: An Sorcerer of legendary power has awoken and is after a certain girls mind. See Author's note.
1. Dark Sorcerer

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**_

_This takes place just after Slade's return, the day after Raven's birthday._

-Deep within the earth, exact time unknown-

A giant cavern with an ancient temple-like building surrounded by a pool of lava rests a statue of a man stands in an ancient room shadow covers it features from view. This man's imprisonment has lasted millennia and he not been disturbed once. Then, recently a being known as Scath completed the long lost prophecy of this man's return by inscribing the runes upon his daughter and starting the ritual to open a portal to earth.

The stone on the statue exploded outward with a fiery explosion of massive force that shook the very earth. "Freedom…" a cold, calculating voice said from within the smoke and dirt. Then laughter filled the temple, insane laughter.

-Dark city Museum, Midnight-

A man in a black hooded cloak stood in the center of a museum display of ancient, artifacts know as the four stones of the black gods. He broke the glass around a diamond the size of a baby's fist called the chaos diamond and grabbed it and raised it to eye level.

"You stop!" a voice called from behind him and when the man turned to see five teenagers staring him down, one in red wearing a mask and spiked hair, another seemed to be more machine than man, and a green boy with pointy ears. The first girl had long red hair and a strange complexion but it was the last girl that drew his attention.

"Raven." The man spoke coldly, but Raven's expression changed slightly

"You know him?" Robin asked

"No." she replied coolly

"Yes you do, granted not directly but you do." The man stated then lowered his hood to reveal a pale white man that looked like a glass of milk, cold blue eyes and jet black hair but Raven's eyes widened

"Vantar the black lord of magic!" Raven hissed, and the others were confused

"I told you; now if you are here to stop me then bring it on." He said as he hid the diamond in his cloak and stood perfectly straight up

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and they charged; Starfire flew up to him to give him a good punch but just before she hit him he side-stepped causing her to hit the wall behind him. Robin attacked viciously with his staff but Vantar used a complex combination of ducks, spins, and jumps to dodge it and delivered a powerful kick to the side of Robin's head knocking him across the room. Next Beast Boy in the form of a Rhino went to run Vantar over but he literally grabbed Beast Boy by the horn and threw him clear across the room. Then Cyborg fired his sonic cannon right in his face but it went right threw him and blasted a glass case.

"Nice try." Vantar whispered in his left ear just before he was hit with a wave of energy that knocked him across the room.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled and caused a stone column to fly at Vantar

"Alrouna Vermtix Cruvix!" Vantar said darkly as the pillar disintegrated mere inches from hitting his nose and then he smiled as the tiles on floor flew upward and created a sphere around her, sealing her within.

"You lose this time Titans, next time try harder." Vantar said as the other three Diamonds flew over to him. Then Vantar walked over and touched the tile sphere. Vantar and the sphere disappeared taking Raven with it "RAVEN!" Robin yelled just after they disappeared

"Man! What was that guy?" Beast Boy asked "he kicked our butts with almost no effort!" he said as he hit the side of his head knocking several rocks out

"I don't know…but I know someone who does…" Robin said glaring

-Ancient temple under city 7:00 am; next day-

Raven looked around herself but couldn't stand or move her arms or legs

"Oh you're awake?" a warm voice purred and she realized she had been captured by Vantar. She tipped her head up and noticed she was chained down completely naked on top of some symbol on the ground the four stolen diamonds were each on its own pedestal. He looked her straight in the eyes and smiled warmly

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said but instead of breaking the chains she felt herself weaken, her powers leaving her

"Like them they are know as the chains of Arazoun." He said and her eyes widened recognizing that he had tricked her into using her powers now they wouldn't work again for 24 hours. He smiled and reached down and cupped her face with his hand

"Worry not Raven I shall not hurt you." He said and she felt his magical energy begin invade her mind, and she tried to repel him put her mind wasn't as powerful when she didn't have access to her powers so he easily slid in and broke into her soul melding and rewriting as willed.

"Now the ritual may continue." He said and she felt his powers leave her

"Aruonium Zanthious Malstriom Pelforious Melator…" he began and the symbols all around her began to glow even the four diamonds started glow brightly "Vermionous Alotros Mezinophious Blagrinous!" he shouted and Raven could feel her recently acquired marking glowing painfully as darkness began to take her vision. Then suddenly it was a pure darkness and no noise was heard. Then she fell unconscious from the power of the spell.

"Raven…Raven…wake up bitch!" then she was slapped across the face and she slowly opened her eyes to see Vantar standing over her but she was in I lavish bed but was still nude.

"What do you need…Master?"


	2. Dark Camelot

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**_

Robin walked quietly into Raven's room and looked over to the nearby bookshelves and grabbed a cursed book with contempt.

"Malchior, wake up!" Robin yelled at the book angrily

"What do you want you human twit?" the book responded darkly

"I need information." Robin said coolly

"What is in it for me?" The book responded, Robin glared at the book enraged

"Survival." Robin sneered as he pulled out a lighter

"You wouldn't dare, you don't kill criminals you are a 'good guy'." Malchior responded

"You're a book, not a criminal." Robin said smugly as the lighter was just under the corner of the book and he was about to light it when the book's inhabitant yelled "Alright! What do you need to know?"

Robin smiled and set the book down in front of him "Vantar who is he? What is he?"

"V…Vantar, the legendary spell master! Heh, well I wouldn't worry about him he has been sealed even before my time." Malchior stated with an outward breath

"Not anymore, he's been freed and is now creating mayhem." Robin says darkly "And he has Raven." Then Malchior began laughing evilly

"Vantar once ruled a kingdom know to us now as Camelot, but unlike what legends say it was not a paradise, he control thousands of people with no more than a fraction of his power..." Malchior began and Robin felt the book shudder on the table it was resting on "…he was known for the abductions of many sorceresses during his reign and warped their minds with their own magic but because of this he was sealed away and his greatest powers were transferred into the Four Diamonds of Chaos so as long as they are kept away from him you will be safe from his ultimate powers." Malchior finished but Robin didn't seem satisfied.

"Is that all?" Robin yelled

"No, his castle once stood under the city you now sit upon not England, but beware what you find may not be what you would expect." Malchior said cryptically before becoming inert once again.

"Cyborg, we need to find out about any old tunnels!" Robin yelled as he threw down the book and ran out of the room, but after he left a dark, a cryptic laugh filled the room.

-Temple of Dark Camelot-

Vantar smiled darkly as he watched Raven attend to his every whim as if a god had ordered it to be so. But he sensed a greater entity tied to this girl's destiny. This entity would most likely be contacting him soon enough but until then he waits for his next prize. But that was a ways off from now but what could he occupy himself with until then?

"Master?" Raven said quietly holding out the tray with the foods he'd told her to make…but they were poorly made and probably poisonous but he took a bit of it even though she was still holding it. His face paled and he spat the food right onto her face "Horrible! No worse I can't even throw this out it is so horrible!" he could feel her powers struggling to get free but he was able to quell them

"Go and burn it and wash your face." He said calmly "Yes master."

'This quite strange, she was almost able to break my hold, with that burst of emotion, I am still recovering my power…that must be it.' He relaxed his mind opening it to the world around him waiting patiently for the call from the darkness that awaited him. He sat there for hours, maybe even days without even twitching until he found what his mind searched for.

"_So, you are her patron." Vantar spoke telepathically_

"_Yes, and you have attempted to break this bond." A powerful voice responded_

"_She is mine to do with as I please now." He replied_

"_YOU WILL RETURN HER!" the voice blasted but Vantar's insane laughter clouded the demon's mind_

"_Foolish demon, do you think you can take her from me?"_

"_I will destroy you and have back MY destiny." _

"_Demon, bring your armies, bring your gods, come yourself I will destroy you all if you get in my way that is a promise." Vantar hissed before destroying the telepathic connection._

"Raven!" he shouted and the girl came running in at full speed "From this moment forward you shall not leave my sight unless I say so."

"Yes, master." She said as she knelt down in front of him, while he toyed with the idea of breaking her for pleasure but decided against it.

'She must be physically intact for my plans to work…Scath…'


	3. Dark Master

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**_

'his castle once stood under the city you now sit upon not England, but beware what you find may not be what you would expect' the dragons words flew through Robins mind as he, and the Titans continued their search. They were 350 feet under the city when they first picked up Raven signal and are now well over 1,000 feet below the surface.

"Robin, this is crazy dude, how far down can he be?" Beast Boy asked but Robin frowned "3,568 feet." Cyborg responded

"Dude it's so hot in here! And my legs are killing me!" Beast Boy whined but then a bright blue glow caught his eye and it was straight ahead "Uh…do you guys see that, or is the heat just getting to me?" but they all nodded dumbly transfixed by the rift. Once they were mere steps from it a shadowy form of a man appears before them, his features were blurred and indistinguishable.

"Beware those who enter the rift." It said its voice was like nails on a chalkboard, which made them wince

"What is beyond the rift?" Robin asked

"The realm of Vantar, were his powers are great even when encase within the stone of his eternal prison." The form replied unknowing that Vantar is free

"But he is no longer within the stone tomb that held him." Starfire told the shadow man and it seemed shocked by this information but then disappeared

"Well at least we don't have to walk anymore." Beast Boy said relieved but Robin wasn't as pleased as Beast Boy. They all looked at each other before walking into the rift.

-Temple of Dark Camelot-

Vantar relaxed into his chair and looked down to the sleeping girl, a frown upon his face as his hand skimmed the naked girl's skin lightly.

'They are coming, they have ignored the old man's warning, I wonder what I should reveal?' he toyed around with many ideas in his head but could feel the titans growing nearer so he decided to prepare for them, 'pathetic mortals….'

-Outside the temple-

Beast Boy was freaking out about the temple's location being rather…hot "Who actually builds a temple surrounded by LAVA?" he shouts

"Someone who discourages visitors." Robin said darkly

"Well whatever the reason only two of us can fly so, Robin and I are gonna need a lift." Cyborg stated as Starfire grasped Robin and started flying toward the temple while Beast Boy turned into a Pteranodon and grabbed Cyborg and then took off to catch up with Starfire. Once they landed on the steps they prepared to fight instantly but after a few moments they realized that no one was coming.

They quickly walked in the massive temple; they walked through the main hallway seeing pieces of art that are beautiful yet horrifying. Then they reached the end of the hallway where two giant doors stood but right next to the door was a massive painting of a black bird flying toward the sun, the earth behind the bird.

"What is this about?" Starfire asked

"It is a picture of a prophecy." A voice said from the doorway, all four of them stared right at Vantar. He wore ancient armor from the knights of medieval England but it had no helmet and it was covered in runes.

"Vantar! Give Raven back to us!" Robin yelled but this call fell upon deaf ears. Vantar moved like lightning and grabbed Starfire's hair and pulled her head back and before she could react he gave her a kiss, his tongue dipping into her mouth for but a moment then he let go and she fell to the ground like a sac of bricks. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's mouths were wide open.

"You bastard!" Robin yelled and quickly went for a round-house kick to the back his head but he disappeared and reappeared back where he started from, Starfire lay at his feet as well.

"It is much easier to enslave a girl without magical powers, one kiss and it is done." Vantar said darkly smiling evilly "But Robin I am a sporting man I'll give you one chance to save them both." Vantar said darkly


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: The Spells of Darkness has been discontinued permanently. Sort of. I have rewritten the first Chapter and am now planning on either replacing it here, or opening a new Fic. If you like this story where it is just send me word saying so. Other wise I will open a new chapter here stating the new Title in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: The New completely revised, but still the same premise. the new title is Spells of Eternal Darkness


End file.
